Final Fantasy X3: Revisiting the Past
by AlanxPaineForever
Summary: Following the path of Sir Auron's son, Alan, we find that even our best and worst memories can come back and make our normal lives completely different. Watch as Alan travels with Yuna, Tidus, and the rest of the Gullwings.


**Introduction**

**At the start of Spira's history, there have always been protectors of the peace, heroes of justice, and fighters to protect the weak. This story traces back the life of one hero and moves down the path onto his son. Sir Auron, the heroic Guardian of Sir Braska, was known for his cunning and brute strength. But did he ever have a love life? A family? A wife? The answer to everyone's question is yes. Her name....was Alyssa. Several years before becoming Braska's loyal guardian and friend, Auron had a close life with a woman whom he loved very much. They met at a Blitzball Tournament in Luca, destined to meet as he asked her to go out with him. It would seem quite strange to hear about Sir Auron being the romantic type, but his heart was quite strong for the woman whom he loved dearly. A few months past, and soon they would be wed, bound in matrimony for all of their lives. **

**It was there that Auron first met his new friend Braska, who was following the bishop everywhere he went, learning about several white mage skills, wanting to be the best Summoner ever. The two met and hit it off quite splendidly, creating a strong bond that would not be broken easily. Alyssa, Auron and Braska would do many things together, including trying to get Braska to talk to a lovely woman he saw everyday praying near the temple. It would not be long afterwards that Auron and Alyssa were given the news that Alyssa was pregnant and was to bear a child of theirs. Auron was overjoyed, while concerned about how to care for a child. He was an orphan of Bevelle. He didn't let that worry him too much, as Alyssa's loving touch removed his worries as he smiled at her, kissing her gently. **

**Later that evening, Auron's worries had returned to him, keeping him pacing around the bedroom with Alyssa laughing at him, while he put on a fake grin. How would he raise a child? He had never told Alyssa of his childhood; and could not expect her to understand. Finally, the day had arrived when Alyssa had gone into labor and Auron ran halfway across Bevelle to find a mid-wife to help his love bear their child, while Braska kept Alyssa company. Exhausted from the sprint across town and back, Auron walked down the road a bit to find a local pub with a nice variety of music being played. As he sat down, the bartender asked him what the occasion was, noticing the sweat upon his forehead and sweat-stained shirt. He informed him of his soon-to-be son or daughter, and the bartender congratulated him with a free glass of sake. Auron had never taken a drink of alcohol in his life, but he figured it was a special occasion, so it couldn't hurt. After taking the glass of sake and finishing it off, he stood up, thanked the bartender and walked back to his home, expecting his wife to be there waiting for him.**

**As he walked in the door, he saw her kissing Braska, and making moves on him that he himself could not believe. After a second, Alyssa noticed him and pushed Braska away, who looked stunned and shocked. Auron's face turned to a disapproving look, as he turned around and got ready to leave, when Alyssa's hand grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her, spit on the floor and walked out the door. Alyssa sat there on the ground, crying and slamming her fists on the wall. Braska, unconcious on the floor, came to and stood up, confused. The first thing he noticed was Alyssa crying, and he ran to her aid. As she pushed him away, he noticed she was not harmed, but saw her pointing out the door. As he stuck his head out the door, he saw a darkened figure walking towards the nearby pub. Braska began to follow and tail him. **

**Being careful not to be seen, Braska got closer and closer to the man, noticing that it was indeed Auron, saddened and drinking a whole bottle of sake. Braska sat down next to him and explained the whole story. Alyssa, who was in fact still in love with Auron, was upset that Auron was not there with her while she was in labor. Auron heard this and placed his hands in his face, crying a few tears and then stood up. Braska asked him what he was going to do, but Auron sat back down and took another drink. Braska took the bottle and took a drink as well, puckering up from the bitterness of the drink. **

**The next day, Auron woke up, staring at his surroundings. This was not his house, nor his bedroom. He saw Braska sitting in the bed next to his. Sitting there for about half an hour, Braska woke up as well, rubbing his eyes and noticing Auron was awake. He told Auron that he was so drunk that he took him back to the temple to be safe. Auron said something then that would shock Braska. "I wont be going back to that house ever again." Braska looked at him, wide-eyed. Auron had a serious look on his face. Braska nodded and suggested he go claim his things, but Auron shook his head and suggested that it was better if he just kept what he had and moved on. **

**Well, Braska wasn't about to lose his first friend, so he invited Auron to train with him; to become his Guardian. So when the time came, they could save Spira like the Summoners and their Guardians had before them. Auron nodded and shook his friend's hand. "Die and be free, or live and fight your sorrow, Auron." Braska said. As the following weeks followed, Alyssa attempted to visit Auron and Braska, with her new baby boy in her arms, but Auron insisted on never seeing her. When she would show up, Braska would ask her to come again another time, so that they may train a bit more. Eventually, Alyssa stopped trying to come and see Auron. **

**Several years later, Auron had built alot of muscle and self-discipline. Braska was now wiser and less clumsy than before. But someone they would meet here would change their lives forever. They met a middle-aged man named Jecht, claiming he was from Zanarkand. Auron pulled his sword on Jecht, even though he was behind bars. Braska asked his friend to put his weapon away, then made a proposal with the strange man. When Braska offered Jecht a position as another of his Guardians, Auron was less than enthusiastic, but would soon come to be greater friends with these two than ever before. Braska's pilgrimage was about to lead them every step closer....to Zanarkand. **

**Now, we shall follow the footsteps of the mother, Alyssa, and her little boy, Alan. **


End file.
